Just First Love
by Camel-kun
Summary: Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

Uzumaki Naruto seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil,dia adalah salah satu murid di sekolah internasional konoha junior high school berkat beasiswa yang diterimanya..ia sebenarnya remaja yang cukup tampan kulit tan,rambut kuning jabrik dan tiga goresan mirip kucing di kedua pipinya.

Di dalam Kelas

"hey dobe,istarahat nanti kau mau kemana..?"ucap sasuke,

~sasuke uciha pria berambut raven yang dibentuk seperti umm pantat ayam.. dia juga sahabat naruto sejak kecil,dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris Uciha corp karena kakaknya Uciha Itachi pergi dari rumah dan ingin melakukan bisnis sendiri..

"biasa teme,aku akan keatap sekolah.."jawab Naruto

"ketempat itu lagi..? apa kau tidak lapar dobe..?"Tanya Sasuke

"yup hanya disana aku bisa menenangkan diri, tidak, aku tidak lapar teme,terima kasih tapi hari ini aku ingin kesana saja.."jawab Naruto dengan tenang

"oh.. maaf dobe aku tidak bisa kesana aku ada janji dengan Karin di kantin.."kata sasuke

"huh cewek itu lagi yah..?"Tanya Naruto

"hn" jawab Sasuke

-kriiiing-

"udah istirahat teme.. cepat ke kantin sanah.."ucap Naruto

"iya-iya dobe.."jawab Sasuke enteng

Tiba di atap sekolah

Naruto mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memankannya dengan indah sambil mengalunkan lagu untuk sahabatnya inuzuka Kiba yang ditangkap oleh polisi karena kedapatan memakai narkoba..

_kenangan terakhir buatku tak bisa lupakan wajahmuuu__  
><em>_saat kt bersama berbagi rasa habiskan wktuuuu__  
><em>_samua yg sering kau lakukan tapi kini tak akan lagi bisa ku dengarr__  
><em>

_cahaya mentari.. tak bersinar terang __  
><em>_seakan kecewa __  
><em>_krna kau tak ada __  
><em>_buat kutertawa lagi __  
><em>_buat ku tak sepi lg __  
><em>_rindu kami bertumpuk disini__  
><em>_  
>hidup ini adalah pilihan yang harus kamu pilih yg terbaik tuk jalan mu sendiri<em>_  
><em>_sekarang yg kau memilih jalanmu sendiri__  
><em>_jadi kini kau yg haru jalanii__  
><em>_  
>hoo<em>_  
><em>_  
>tetap tersenyum kaawan tatap mataku kawan jgn pernah kau merasa sepi sendiri<em>_  
><em>_kami disini kawan tetap menunggumu bersama sama lagi_

tak disangka Naruto ternyata ada Hyuga Hinata dibelakangnya mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat merdu dengan seksama.

~hyuga Hinata adalah seorang cewek cantik berambut indigo bermata Lavender,dia adalah cewek idola di sekolah ini

"umm.. suaramu bagus,apakah kau sering bernyanyi disini..?"Tanya Hinata

Naruto yang terkejut akan kedatangan Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat siapa di belakangnya,lalu kembali menatap langit..

"iya"jawab naruto singkat

"Oh ya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini apakah kau murid baru..?"Tanya hinata

"tidak,aku bukan murid baru aku selalu disini saat jam istirahat jadi kau tidak pernah melihatku"jawab naruto tanpa melihat Hinata

"owh,. Oh ya namaku Hyuga Hinata siapa namamu..?"ucap Hinata sambil mengulrkan tangannya kea rah Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto,senang berkenalan denganmu"jawab Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Hinata

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Naruto-kun,oh ya mengenai lagu tadi kau tujukan pada siapa naruto-kun?"

"untuk sahabatku,Inuzuka Kiba dia ditangkap polisi karena mengkonsumsi narkoba"jawab naruto

"oh inuzuka Kiba?dia pria dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu..?"Tanya hinata

"iya,bagaimana kau tahu..?"Tanya naruto balik

"kami berteman sejak kecil tapi dia pandah ke konoha saat kelas 3 sd sedangkan aku baru saja pindah ke konoha setelah lulus sd karena ayah ada tugas di sini.. aku tidakpercaya dia yang lugu seperti itu bisa terjerumus ke lubang hitam narkoba" jawab hinata

"oh.. dia begitu karena dia salah pergaulan,sejak dia kenal dengan aburame Shino dia jadi seperti itu.. Shino juga tertangkap polisi karena saat itu mereka berpesta berdua.."jelas Naruto

"jadi begitu yah.. umm hampir waktunya istirahat berakhir naruto-kun ayo kita kembali.."ajak Hinata

"Ya ayo"jawab Naruto

Mereka pun berjalan berdua kekelas mereka ngobrol,dan sesekali tertawa bersama itulah yang mereka lakukan selama perjalanan mereka,Tanpa mereka sadari fans Hinata melihat mereka berdua..

Karena terlalu asyik ngobrol mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas bertuliskan VII A

"umm.. Naruto-kun kita sudah sampai kelasku,jadi sampai jumpa.."

"sampai jumpa Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto

Dalam kelas Hinata..

'kenapa aku merasa sudah mengenal Naruto-kun sejak lama yah.. rasanya seperti nyaman banget ngobrol sama dia padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu.. apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya..? tidak-tidak mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.. hati ini cuman untuk Sasori-kun..'gumam Hinata

Sementara didalam kelas Naruto..

'dia cewek yang lucu.. umm entah kenapa kehangatan menjalar tubuhku saat aku ngobrol sama dia.. mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta..? tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.. aku tidak mau mengecewakannya dengan keadaanku ini.., mungkin sebuah persahabatan akan lebih baik..' gumam Naruto dalam hati..

-TBC-

"_Kurasa hari ini melelahkan sekali.."_

"_hei apa ang kau lakukan dengan Hinata-chan ku..?"_

"_Siapa dia Naruto-kun..?"_

Maaf yah gan ini sedikit geje/mungkin sangat geje maklum ini fanfic pertama saya..

kalau mau tau kelanjutannya tunngu ajah yah..

Hehehe..

Minta REVIEW nya gan..

Special Thanks for kang Dhyo Haw

Sekian dulu dari ane arigatou udah baca gan..


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

Dalam kelas Naruto,Hatake Kakashi yang baru saja datang 15 menit sebelum kelas berakhir..

~ Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang guru Matematika berambut silver dengan masker yang selalu dikenakannya menjadi ciri khasnya..

"maaf anak-anak tadi aku tersesat mencari ruang kelas kalian.. hehehe.."kata Kakashi..

Semua murid sweatdrop dibuatnya..

'perasaan udah lebih setengah semester masih tersesat.. dasar guru aneh..' batin Naruto

"oh yah anak-anak karena saya datang terlambat saya kasih PR ajah Hal 17-18 kerjakan besok dikumpulkan,kalau tidak kalian akan dihukum lari memutari lapangan sebanyak 20 kali…"perintah Kakashi

"itu sudah di kerjakan 2 minggu lalu sensei.."jawab Sasuke

"oh yah aku lupa.. maaf maaf.."kata Kakashi

Murid-murid dibikin sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya oleh guru yang satu ini

"kalau begitu halaman 22-23.."perintah Kakashi

"sudah juga sensei.."kali ini Naruto yang menjawab

"Owh sekali lagi maaf yah anak-anak sensei lupa.." kata Kakashi

Untuk ketiga kalinya murid-murid dibikin sweatdrop

"kalau begitu halaman 35-36 saja.. hehehe.." ujar Kakashi lagi

"ya sensei.." jawab murid serempak

-kriing-

"owh udah waktunya pulang sekian dari saya selamat siang anak-anak"kata Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"selamat Siang juga Pak"jawab murid-murid

Naruto dan Sasuke juga berjalan keluar kelas

"kurasa hari ini melelahkan sekali.."kata Sasuke

"yah ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.."jawab Naruto

Tiba-tiba datang segerombolan fans Hinata yang di ketuai oleh Rock Lee

~Rock Lee seorang ketua fans Hinata dengan potongan rambut mangkok dan baju ketat yang selalu dipakainya terlihat aneh karena biasanya wanita yang pakai baju ketat.. hei authornya ngelantur

"hei Uzumaki Naruto berhenti disitu.."ucap Lee

"eh ada apa..?Tanya Naruto

"hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata-chan ku..?"tanya Lee

"ehhhmmm"semua orang dibelakang Lee berdehem

"o-oh ya maksudku Hinata-chan kami.."kata Lee

"emang kenapa kita cuman bersahabat.."kata Naruto

Tanpa mereka semua tahu ada Hinata yang mendengar omongan mereka

'cuman sahabat yah?mungkin benar aku memang tidak boleh terlalu berharap padanya..'batin Hinata

"umm Naruto-kun boleh gak aku kalau aku main kerumah kamu mumpung sekarang hari Sabtu..?" tanya Hinata

Semua orang disana langsung menoleh kearah Hinata tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke..

"Eh Hinata-chan..? kenapa kamu mau kerumah orang payah ini..?"tanya Lee

Naruto yang di bilang payah hanya bisa tersenyum karena dia disekolah ini berkat beasiswa bukan uang sendiri

"terserah aku dong mau kerumah siapa.. gimana Naruto-kun boleh yah..?"tanya Hinata

"boleh tapi hari ini aku mau jemput seseorang dulu baru pulang kamu mau ikut..?"tanya Naruto

"oke deh.."jawab Hinata

"eh kalau sudah jadi beri aku Pajak Jadiannya yah.."bisik Sasuke pada Naruto

"tidak mungkin aku mendapatkannya Teme.."bisik Naruto

"Hari ini kau selamat Uzumaki tapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati.."jawab Lee sambil pergi bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan mereka bertiga..

"oh ya aku harus pulang sama Karin maaf yah kalian aku tinggal bye"ucap sasuke

"bye.."jawab mereka merdua

"jadi kita jemput dia sekarang..?"tanya Hinata

"yup ayo.."jawab Naruto

-dalam perjalanan—

"Kita kemana Naruto-kun dan siapa yang akan kita jemput..?"

"kamu akan tahu nanti Hinata-chan.."jawab Naruto

Mendengar jawaban Naruto Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya..

Naruto yang melihatnyapun langsung tersenyum..

'dia manis sekali.. eh-eh tidak-tidak hilangkan pikiranmu itu..'batin Naruto

"nah sudah sampai Hinata-chan.."kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sekolah Sd konoha 1 di sampingnya

"Owh disini..?"tanya hinata

"yups.."jawab Naruto

"Naruto senpai…."teriak Shion

~Shion dia adalah siswa kelas 6 sd di sd konoha 1 berambut pirang dan diikat pada bagian belakang rambutnya dia adalah tetangga Naruto yang setiap hari kerumahnya untuk belajar.. Naruto sudah menganggap Shion adik sendiri

Shion berlari menuju Naruto dan langsung memeluknya..

"siapa dia Naruto-kun..?"tanya Hinata

"dia Shion-chan dia cantik kan..?"tanya balik Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Shion

"senpai…"kata Shion yang langsung mencubit pinggang Naruto

"hehehe.."mereka berdua tertawa bersama sedangkan Hinata yang bingung langsung bertanya

"dia pacarmu Naruto-kun..?"

"Eh ..? tidak dia ini tetanggaku sudah kuaanggap adik sendiri.."jawab Naruto

"Owh begitu yah..?" kata Hinata

"umm Hinata nee-chan cemburu yah..?"tanya Shion

"e-eh tidak kok.."jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah

"Tapi kok.." perkataan Shion terputus setelah Naruto mengajak mereka pulang

"sudah-sudah jangan bahas itu lagi ayo pulang.."

"ok senpai.."jawab Shion

-TBC—

"waah rumah ini sederhana tapi telihat indah.."

"maaf merepotkanmu.."

"huh ujian..?"

Jawaban reviewnya..

Virgo 24 : ok aku akan lanjutin sampai fic ini end..

: arigatou

Kimura megumi : maaf ane gak bisa cepet-cepet update soalnya ane lagi prakerin mungkin sabtu minggu doang

JihanFitria-chan: makasih sarannya..

Sekian dulu yah..

Tungguin lanjutannya.. arigatou


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

-sampai di rumah Naruto—

"umm maaf aku mau mandi dulu silahkan kalian ngobrol dulu"ujar Naruto

"baik senpai.."kata Shion

"aku tinggal dulu yah.."ucap Naruto

Sekarang tinggal Shion dan Hinata saja

"eh Hinata nee-chan,Hinata nee-chan itu siapa nya Naruto senpai sih..?"Tanya Shion

"aku..? aku cuman sahabatnya kok"jawab Hinata

"owh.. Naruto senpai itu orangnya baik loh.. baik banget, tapi sayangnya dia ditinggal oleh orang tuanya saat masih umur 8 tahun karena kecelakaan bus di sebuah jurang saat mereka liburan di dekat gunung Fuji.. rumah ini satu-satunya peninggalan mereka berdua,sejak itu Naruto senpai sering menyendiri,Naruto senpai juga bekerja di tempat penambangan batu bara di dekat sini.. oh ya dia adalah cowok paling di takuti di penambangan tersebut,meskipun orang-orang disana bertubuh kekar mereka pernah dikalahkan oleh Naruto senpai jadi sebenarnya jika dia ingin menghancurkan orang-orang yang menyakiti hatinya itu hal yang sangat mudah,tapi Naruto senpai terlalu baik dia sadar jika dia orang gak punya jadi dia berusaha untuk tetap sabar "terang Shion

"wah ternyata kehidupan Naruto-kun sangat berat yah.. aku saja baru tahu.."kata Hinata

"iya jujur saja aku sebenarnya menyukainya tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya.."ucap Shion

"memangnya kamu tidak mencoba nyatain cinta kamu..?"Tanya Hinata

"tidak,aku tidak mau membebaninya lagi dengan urusan yang lain.."jawab Shion

"owh kamu wanita yang baik Shion"puji Hinata

"tidak sebaik Naruto senpai.. oh yah mari berkeliling rumah Naruto-kun.."ajak Shion

"baik"jawab Hinata

"waah rumah ini sederhana tapi telihat indah.."kata HInata

"meskipun hidup sendiri Naruto senpai termasuk anak yang rajin dan sering mengurus barang-barang rumahnya agar tidak berantakan.."terang Shion

"wah kau tahu banyak tentang Naruto-kun yah.."kata Hinata

"e-eh tidak juga kok,aku tahu sedikit karena aku sering berkunjung kerumahnya,mungkin hamper tiap hari.. karena rumahku tepat ada di sebelah rumah Naruto senpai.."kata Shion dengan muka agak memerah

"Owh begitu"kata HInata

'sepertinya dia lebih cocok dengan Naruto-kun dari pada aku..'batin Hinata

SRENG,SRENG

"Umm siapa yang memasak Shion chan..?"Tanya HInata

"mungkin Naruto Senpai.."kata Shion

"Ayo kita lihat.."ajak Hinata

"ayo"jawab Hinata

Sesampai di dapur

"eh Naruto-kun.?"kata Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya

Naruto yang hanya memakai celana panjang yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang atletis dan uhm keren..

"naruto senpai seharusnya pakai baju dulu baru masak.. dasar kebiasaan nih"kata Shion yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Naruto yang satu ini

Sementara HInata hanya diam terpaku melihat Naruto

"maaf Habisnya udah kebiasaan sih,hehehehe"jawab Naruto

"nah makan siang sudah siaap.. maaf yah Hinata-chan kalu sederhana.."kata Naruto sambil membawa nasi goreng bautannya ke atas meja makan..

"umm tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,masakanmu juga terlihat enak.."ucap Hinata

"SELAMAT MAKAN"ucap mereka bertiga serempak

Setelah makan siang selesai mereka kembali ngobrol sampai sore

"eh Naruto-kun tidak bekerja hari ini..?"Tanya Hinata

"tidak sabtu & minggu aku libur.."jawab Naruto

"Oh ya aku pulang dulu yah.."kata Hinata

"ok aku antar yah.."Tanya Naruto

"baik.."jawab Hinata

"eh Shion-chan seharusnya pulang juga Nanti dicari ibumu loh.."kata Naruto

"iya-iya.."jawab Shion

"bye Shion-chan.."kata Naruto dan Hinata

"bye.."jawab Shion

Sesampai mereka di depan rumah Hinata..

"Rumahmu besar sekali Hinata-chan"kata Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto-kun.."

"Umm aku masuk dulu yah maaf merepotkanmu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"tidak masalah Hinata-chan.. bye.."kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan

"bye" jawab HInata sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah Naruto yang berjalan pulang

Ditengah perjalanan Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke

"hei dobe bagaimana kau sudah mendapatkannya..?"Tanya sasuke

"mendapatkan apa teme..?"Tanya balik Naruto

"ya mendapatkan gadis Hyuga itu apa lagi..?"kata sasuke

"aku tidak pantas untuknya teme.."jawab Naruto

"tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu dobe.."

"meskipun dia suka sama aku aku tidak pantas untuknya dia dari keluarga kaya sedangkan aku..?"kata Naruto

"kau selalu kurang PD dobe.."kata Sasuke

"huh,. Itu memang benar teme.. oh ya kau sudah persiapan untuk ujian semester 1 bulan lagi..?"Tanya Naruto

"huh ujian..?" Tanya Sasuke

"yups.."kata Naruto

"sudah yah dobe aku mau bergegas pulang dulu aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik tanpa belajar dobe.. aku harus belaja dulu kalau tidak Tou-san akan memarahiku kalau dapat nilai jelek.. Bye dobe"kata Sasuke

"bye teme.."kata Naruto

Sesampai di rumah Naruto

'humm mungkin aku juga harus belajar juga.. aku tidak mau kalah dengan mu teme.. ' batin Naruto

-TBC—

"_sasuke-kun..?"_

"_kau..?"_

"_aku murid baru disini tapi sudah lama di kehidupanmu.."_

Jawaban reviewnya

.9 : maaf gan ane lupa kepencet jadi chapter 1 yang keluar di chapter 2

Kimura Megumi&JihanFitrina-chan : oke2

Yaah mungkin sabtu depan ane bakal update chap 4 nya jadi tungguin yah

Arigatou udah baca..


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

Setelah mengikuti ujian semester,Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan memasuki babak baru kehidupan mereka dengan datangnya 2 orang masa lalu mereka..

-dalam kelas Hinata—

"eh Hinata kudengar nanti ada 2 orang murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita.."jata Ino

~Ino seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat seperti kuncir kuda dengan bentuk tubuh yang indah,jangan lupa dia salah satu idol sekolah seperti Hinata..

"oh begitu cewek apa cowok..?"tanya Hinata

"ke 2 nya.."jawab ino

-kriiing—

"eh udah masuk,jadi gak sabar ngeliat gimana murid baru itu.."kata Ino

"iya aku juga.."kata Hinata

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang guru datang bersama 2 orang murid dibelakangnya..

"dia..?"ucap Hinata pelan

"nah anak-anak ini ada 2 teman baru kalian,sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian berdua.."peritah Maito Guy

~Maito Guy dia adalah guru Sejarah berambut model mangkuk sama seperti Lee,umm jujur saja semua penampilannya sama seperti Lee jadi tidak usah dijelaskan lebih banyak lagi.. hehehe..

"perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura,mohon bantuannya yah teman-teman.."ucap Sakura lebih dahulu sambil tersenyum

~Haruno Sakura seorang gadis manis berrambut pink dengan mata hijau emerlandnya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis

Semua laki-laki yang melihat senyumnya langsung di buat klepek-klepek,nah datang lagi seorang idol baru di sekolah ini

"namaku Akasuna Sasori senang bertemu kalian.."kali ini Sasori yang bicara

~Akasuna Sasori seseorang pria tampan dengan rambut merah menyala dan juga seorang cowok kaya dengan mobil mewahnya,dengan mudah dia bisa mendapat cewek-cewek cantik di mana pun..

Tanpa tersenyum pun semua wanita yang ada disana tak berkedip melihat ketampanannya,termasuk Hinata

"Nah kalau begitu kalian duduk di sebelah sana dan kita akan mulai pelajarannya.."perintah Guy

"baik sensei.."jawab kedua murid baru itu

"hei Hinata Sasori itu keren yah.."kata ino

"yups.."jawab Hinata

'akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi Sasori-kun'batin Hinata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

-kriiing—

"aku harus menemui Naruto-kun dan bilang ini semua,dia pasti di atap lagi.."ucap Hinata sambil berjalan pelan

Namun ditengah jalan dia bertemu sasori

"eh Hianta-chan.. apa aku boleh meminta nomor dari gadis pirang yang duduk disampingmu itu..?umm siapa namanya..?"tanya Sasori

"boleh.. namanya yamanaka Ino,kau bisa memanggilnya Ino,memang kenapa sasori-kun..?"tanya Hinata

"umm..tidak,aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengannya.. mana nomornya..?"pinta Sasori

"ini.. 08xxxxxxxxxx" kata Hinata

Maaf nomornya disensor

"terimakasih Hinata-chan.."kata sasori

"sama-sama Sasori-kun.."jawab Hinata

Setelah itu sasori langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin

'tampaknya Sasori-kun lebih menyukai Ino dari pada aku,mungkin aku terlalu berharap'batin Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai menggenang di matanya..

-setelah sampai di atap—

Naruto berdiri di atap sekolah sambil memegang gitarnya dengan satu tangan sambil melihat awan

"umm Naruto-kun,boleh aku curhat sedikit..?"tanya Hinata

"boleh.. ada apa Hinata-chan..?"tanya Naruto

"begini Naruto-kun.. tadi ada 2 orang murid baru di sekolah dan salah satunya adalah Sasori-kundia adalah seseorang yang istimewa dalam hidupku.. masa laluku dipenuhi olehnya.. tapi setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu,dia kembali.. tapi tidak untuk kembali dalam hidupku dia lebih ingin dekat dengan Ino dari pada aku.. menurutmu aku salah jika terus berharap padanya..?"Tanya Hinata

"menurutku tidak.. tapi ada satu ha yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. kau benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya mengaguminya..?"Tanya balik Naruto

"umm.. aku sendiri tidak tahu.."jawab Hinata

"huh lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu..mungkin kau bias beli makanan ke kantin aku lapar.. bisa nitip makanan..? kalau bisa ini uangnya.."Tanya Naruto

"huuh.. kau ini.. sini aku juga lapar.."kata HInata sambil mengambil uang Naruto

"hehehe.. ya udah sana.."kata Naruto

"iya-iya.."kata Hinata

Hinatapun turun kebawah dan menuju ke kantin di lain pihak Sakura sedang mencari Sasuke yang ia tahu juga bersekolah disini..

"umm dimana ya sasuke-kun.. kuharap dia menepai janjinya padaku dulu.."kata Sakura

FLASHBACK

Disebuah taman di Konoha Sasuke dan Sakura sedang asyik ngobrol..

"sasuke-kun aku akan pindah ke Amegakure besok.."kata Sakura

"kenapa tiba-tiba sih..?"kata sasuke

"ayah ada tugas disana untuk beberapa tahun.."kata sakura

"sakura aku berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan bersama baik hidup ataupun mati kita akan terus bersama.."ucap sasuke

"janji yah..?"Tanya sakura

"janji"kata sasuke sambil jari kelingking mereka bertautan

FLASHBACK END

Ketika sakura berjalan melewati lorong terdengar sebuah suara

"mhhhh sasuke-kun.."

"sasuke-kun..?"kata Sakura

Dia melihat ssuke sedang berciuman dengan Karin di lorong tersebut.. sontak saja sakura langsung berlari sambil meneteskan air mata.. berlari dan berlari tak tahu kemana dia berlari..

'sasuke-kun jahat dia menghianati janjinya dia malah bermesraan dengan wanita lain.. sasuke-kun jahat,jahat,jahat'kata sakura dalam Hati

Tanpa terasa Sakura berada di atap sekolah yang disana ada Naruto sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya menunggu Hinata kembali membawa makanannya..

_biarkan aku jadi sesuatu yang berarti untukmu tapi tidak sesaat….._

_,biarkan aku jadi sesuatu yang berarti untukmu tapi tidak sesaat…._

_biarkan aku jadi tempat untuk bersandar disaat kau terpuruk rapuh ….._

_jangan sampai kau lemah ,, _

_kuyakin kau pasti bisa bangkit ,,_

_jangan anggap kau sendiri hadapi,,_

_ada aku disini…._

_,, walau dia kini tlah lama dihidupmu_

_namun sampai kini tak bahagiakan kamu_

_lupakan semuanya , tinggalkan saja PERCUMA ,, _

_oooo buka lah mata mu selebar dunia inii, dan rasakan banyak orang yang perduli.._

_jangan ingat lagi jangan kau sesali .. .._

_ada aku disinii,,…_

_biarkan aku yg bisa dapat menuntunmu disaat kau dilanda ragu_

_dan biarkan aku membuat mu lepas tertawa dan biarkan semuanya berlalu…._

_jangan sampai kau lemah _

_kuyakin kau pasti bisa bangkit _

_jangan anggap kau sendiri hadapi _

_ADA AKU DISINI…_

_,, walau dy kini tlah lama di hidupmu _

_namun sampai kini tak bahagiakan kamu_

_lupakan semuanya tinggalkan saja PERCUMAAAA ! _

_bukalah mata mu selebar dunia ini _

_dan rasakan banyak orang yang perduli .._

_jangan ingat lagi jangan kau sesali _

_ADA AKU DISINI…_

"suara itu rambut kuning jabrik itu,kau Uzumaki Naruto..?"Tanya sakura

Mendengar suara seseorang Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke belakang..

"kau..?"kata Naruto

"yah aku sakura Naruto…"kata Sakura

"bagaimana bisa kau disini..? bukankah kau di amegakure..?"Tanya naruto

"ayahku di pindahkan lagi ke konohajadi aku kembali kesini.. terkejut yah..?"ucap sakura

"huh.. kau tetap tidak berubah Sakura-chan.."kata Naruto

Bletak sebuah jitakan mengarah tepat ke kepala Naruto

"aku sudah berubah tahu,kau yang tidak berubah kau tetap saja baka"kata Sakura

"iya-iya terserah kau lah.."kata Naruto

'apanya yang berubah kau tetap saja menjitak kepalakudari dulu sampai sekarang'batin Naruto

"aku murid baru disini tapi sudah lama di kehidupanmu.."kata sakura

"yups kita pernah bersama-sama dulu.."ucap Naruto

'kau tahu Naruto hanya kau yang bisa merubah perasaan sedih ini menjadi bahagia.. aku ingat satu hal just first love can be happy for you and just first love will always be there to make you smile even if you're not with him,And you is my first love naruto'batin Sakura

-TBC—

"_Aku harus member tahu Naruto-kun tentang ini.."_

"_Naruto-kun..?"_

"_maukah kau jadi pacarku..?"_

Balasan reviewya :

The Dragon Nuke : makasih kritikannya aku bakal nambah deskripsinya di post berikutnya

Special thanks for kang DHYO HAW

Arigatou udah baca gan


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

-masih di atap sekolah sakura dan naruto masih ngobrol dan mengingat masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan sesekali mereka tertawa berdua

"hei Naruto masih ingat gak kalau kamu pernah jatuh dari pohon mangga dulu..?"tanya Sakura

"iya,itu gara-gara kamu gak bilang kalau pemiliknya datang maen kabur ajah,jadi aku langsung loncat ajah,karna gak seimbang aku jatuh.. trus dimarahin sama orang itu.."kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah cemberut

"hehehe.. iya maaf maaf.."kata sakura

"iya.. lagi pula itu sudah lama.."kata Naruto

"umm makasih lagunya yah Naruto,lagu tadi berhasil ngehibur aku,aku sadar kalau aku gak sendiri di dunia ini,makasih yah.."kata Sakura

"ehh.. sama-sama.."kata Naruto

'terasa sama seperti dulu,rasa nyaman saat bersamamu yang tidak aku dapat saat aku berada di sisi sasuke-kun.. yah aku masih mencintaimu Naruto,masih.. meskipun kita tak pernah bersatu tapi aku tetap menyimpan rasa ini.. selalu..'batin sakura

-sementara ditempat lain Hinata sedang berjalan membawa makanannya dan juga makanan naruto.. dia melihat segerombolan anak di papan pengumuman sekolah..

"kenapa ada banyak anak di sana memangnya ada pengumuman apa..?"kata Hinata

Hinata langsung berjalan mendekati gerombolan anak tsb

"ada pengumuman apa teman-teman..?"tanya Hinata

"ada pencarian bakat penyanyi muda yang akan diadakan di sekolah ini 2 minggu lagi.."kata seseorang diantara mereka

"wah hebat dong.. ya udah terimakasih yah.."kata Hinata sambil berjalan kembali ke atap

"sama-sama"kata anak tsb

"aku harus memberi tahu naruto-kun tentang ini.."kata Hinata sambil mempercepat langkahnya

-sesampainya Hinata diatap,dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya Naruto duduk dan tertawa bersama anak baru di sekolah..

"Naruto-kun..?"kata Hinata

Kedua orang itu langsng berbalik melihat siapa yang datang..

"ehh Hinata-chan,sini gabung.."ajak Naruto

Sakura Hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata,sementara Hinata yang diajak gabung langsung berjalan dan memberikan pesanan Naruto kepadanya..

"oh ya ini pesanan kamu.."kata Hinata

'eh tadi aku mau ngomong apa yah..? entahlah mungkin tidak penting'batin Hinata

"makasih yah Hinata-chan.. oh yah ini Sakura,sakura ini Hinata.."ucap Naruto

"senang bertemu denganmu kita satu kelas kan..?"kata Sakura

"iya.. senang bertemu denganmu juga.."kata Hinata

"nah sekarang ayo kita makan makanan ini oh ya Sakura roti ini kita bagi berdua yah ini.."kata Naruto sambil memotng rotinya jadi 2

"makasih Naruto.."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"sama-sama"ucap Naruto

'kelihatannya Naruto-kun perhatian sekali sama Sakura-san apa mungkin dia teman masa lalu Naruto-kun..? tapi kenapa..? kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang lebih sakit dari pada saat aku merasakan sakit ini saat bersama Sasori-kun.. kenapa aku merasakan 2 rasa sakit untuk hari ini.. oh kami-sama kenapa kau mengujiku sampai seperti ini apa salah ku..?'batin Hinata

Setelah makan selesai mereka langsung turun kebawah dan kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing..

Keesokan harinya dirumah Naruto

TIIIN TIIIIN

Terdengar suara bel mobil berbunyi di depan rumah Naruto..

"siapa pagi-pagi gini udah mengganggu saja gak tahu apa aku mau sekolah.."kata Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri mobil mewah tersebut

"ini aku Sakura Naruto.. cepat masuk nanti terlambat.."ucap sakura

"hei aku bisa jalan sendiri tau.."kata Naruto

Mendengar itu sakura lansung turun dari mobil dan langsung menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam mobil..

"ayo masuk.."kata Sakura

"huh iya-iya lama-lama kau seperti ibuku tau.."kata Naruto

"aku tidak ingin jadi ibumu tau.."ucap sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil dan berlari memasuki pintu mobil satunya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke sekolah..

"tapi kau sama cerewetnya seperti ibuku.."kata Naruto

"gak masalah yang penting ayahmu betah dengan tingkah cerewet ibumu weeek.."kata sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"aku gak tau apa yang dipikirkan ayah saat dia menikah dengan ibu.."kata Naruto

"karena ayahmu mencintai ibumu.."kata Sakura

"kalau itu aku sudah tau,tapi alasannya..?"tanya Naruto

"mungkin dia paham cerewetnya ibumu itu tanda kalau ibumu perhatian pada ayahmu.."kata sakura

"mungkin juga.."kata Naruto

"eh Naruto kamu sudah punya pacar belum..?"tanya Sakura

"belum.."jawab Naruto

"maukah kau jadi pacarku..?"tanya Sakura

"entahlah Sakura.. aku tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan keadaan ku ini.."kata Naruto

"aku tidak keberatan kok,jujur saja aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu Naruto,aku tidak peduli gimana keadaan hidup kamu,yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanku ketika bersamamu.."kata Sakura

"umm tapi ada satu syarat.."kata Naruto

"syarat..? apa syaratnya..?"tanya sakura

"buat aku mencintaimu.."kata Naruto

"boleh ku trima syaratmu.. jadi mulai saat ini kita jadian dan mulai saat ini kau kupanggil Naruto-kun okeh.."kata sakura

"janji yah.."kata Naruto

"janji.."kata Sakura

-TBC—

"_Aku tau dimana bisa menemukan seseorang seperti itu.."_

"_dari sini hidumu akan berubah"_

"_Terimakasih sakura-chan"_

Arigatou udah baca.. kalau boleh minta reviewnya gan..

Yang udah review makasih yah..

Hehehe..


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,Typo,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

-setelah sampai di sekolah Naruto dan Sakura turun dari mobil dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas masing-masing

"Naruto-kun kau bawa bekal hari ini..?"tanya Sakura

"tidak,memang kenapa..?"tanya balik Naruto

"baguslah.. aku bawa bekal untuk kita berdua.. kita makan bersama di atap yah.."ucap Sakura

"baiklah.."kata Naruto

"oh ya kalau ketemu Sasuke-kun jangan bilang kalau aku sudah kembali ke Konoha yah.."pinta Sakura

"memang kenapa..?"tanya Naruto

"aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan Sasuke-kun dengan cewek itu,dan aku juga tidak ingin hubungan kita diganggu olehnya.."jawab Sakura

"memangnya Sasuke masih mencintaimu..?"tanya Naruto lagi

"kurasa tidak,tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu olehnya.."kata Sakura

"oh.. memangnya ada apa kamu dengan Sasuke sekarang.., apa kamu membencinya..?"tanya Naruto

"yups.. aku memang membencinya dan satu kali lagi kau bertanya kau akan kupukul.."kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang menggenggam ke wajah Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu.."kata Naruto

-mereka pun sampai di kelas mereka masing-masing dan berpisah disana,Sedangkan Hinata yang datang lebih dahulu dan sudah berada dikelas melihat mereka berdua bergandengan dan saling melambaikan tangan..  
>'apa benar Naruto-kun berpacaran dengan Sakura-san..? kenapa mereka begitu dekat..'batin Hinata<p>

"selamat pagi Hinata.."ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"selamat pagi juga Sakura-san.."balas Hinata juga dengan senyuman

"oh ya ku dengar dari Sasori nii-san kalau kalian pernah dekat,memang hubungan kalian apa dulu..?"tanya Sakura

"sasori nii-san..? dia kakakmu..? kami hanya bersahabat.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun..?"tanya balik Hinata

"dia sebenarnya kakak sepupuku,karena orangtuaku pindah orang tuanya juga pindah karena mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sama.. hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja.. memangnya kenapa..?"tanya balik Sakura

"owh jadi begitu.. tidak apa-apa kok cuman tanya doang.."kata Hinata

-sesudah pelajaran selesai Sakura langsung menuju ke atap tempat biasa Naruto sambil membawa bekalnya,lagi-lagi dia melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama Karin menuju kantin

'huh lupakan dia,sekarang kau sudah ada yang punya Sakura,jangan pikirkan dia lagi..'batin Sakura

-sampai di atap Naruto sudah menunggu Sakura sambil memegang gitar kesayangannya..

"eh Naruto-kun ini makanannya.."kata Sakura sambil memberikan bekal kepada Naruto yang berisi bento buatannya

"wah keliatannya enak.. boleh kumakan dulu..?"kata Naruto

"tidak.."kata Sakura

"kenapa..?"tanya Naruto

"kita suap-suapan.."kata Sakura

"huh merepotkan saja.. sini aku suapin.."kata Naruto sambil memegang sumpit yang sudah ada bentonya..

"AAAAaam.."ucap Sakura sambil melahap Bento di sumpit yang dipegang Naruto

"giliran kamu.."kata Sakura

Tanpa mereka ketahui Hinata ada di belakang mereka melihat mereka saling suap-suapan

'mungkin aku pergi saja aku tak mau mengganggu mereka,tapi apakah mereka sudah pacaran yah..? entahlah,tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali datang.. aku harus segera pergi..'batin Hinata sambil meniggalkan tempat itu..

Sedangkan Mereka terus melakukannya sampai makanan mereka Habis..

"Naruto-kun nanti pulang aku anterin yah.."kata Sakura

"terserah kau saja.. ayo kita kembali hampir waktunya masuk"ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura yang sedang duduk

"ayo.."sambil menyambut tangan Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan kekelas masing-masing

-2 minggu berlalu,saat semua orang bersiap untuk lomba pencarian bakat Naruto masih tidak mengetahui kalau akan diadakan lomba tsb.. saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke atap sekolah dia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bicara padanya.. bahkan tersenyumpun tidak..

Di lain tempat,tepatnya di tempat lomba seorang juri memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu karena dia tidak puas dengan suara mereka,dia adalah Jiraiya

~jiraiya dia adalah seorang juri pencari bakat,dia juga salah satu pengorbit artis-artis muda yang ingin terkenal,rambut putih panjang dan garis merah dibawah matanya adalah ciri khasnya..

Di saat yang sama Sakura yang ingin pergi ke atap sekolah bertemu dengannya..

"eh anda Jiraiya sama kan..?"tanya Sakura

"yah begitulah.. kenapa mau mita foto..?"kata Jiraiya

"GR amat.. oh ya kenapa anda keluar ruangan lomba..?"tanya Sakura

"biasanya sih kalau ada orang ketemu aku mereka ming\ta foto atau tanda tanganku.. aku keluar karena aku tidak puas dengan mereka suaranya tidak bisa di andalkan untuk di orbitkan menjadi penyanyi.. apa kau punya sahabat atau teman yang bisa menyanyi..?"kata Jiraiya

"Aku tau dimana bisa menemukan seseorang seperti itu.."

"dimana katakan padaku.."kata Jiraiya

"dia mungkin berada di atap sekolah sekarang,kami berdua biasa disana,sekarang saja aku mau kesana mau bareng..?"tanya Sakura

"boleh.."kata Jiraiya

-setelah sampai di atap Sekolah Jiraiya dan Sakura melihat Naruto,Naruto bernyanyi sambil memikirkan Hinata yang selalu cuek kepadanya

_Harus Ku akui__  
>kau memang cantik..<br>Seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit.._

_Pancaran matamu__  
>mengiris hatiku..<br>Namun sayang keangkuhanmu  
>menutup semua itu..<em>

_Hai kau wanita yang slalu menyembunyikan senyummu disetiap ku melihatmu..  
>Hai kau wanita yang cantik dengan kesombonganmu yang membuatmu jadi tak menarik..<em>

PROK-PROK-PROK

Suara tepuk tangan dari Jiraiya mengagetkan Naruto

"wah-wah hebat sekali suaramu memang keren tidak salah kalau gadis ini merekomendasikanmu padaku,kau mau jadi artis baru kami..?" Tanya Jiraiya

Naruto melihat Sakura yang ada di samping Jiraiya yang tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda agar Naruto menyetujuinya

"dari sini hidumu akan berubah"kata Jiraiya

"benarkah..?"tanya Naruto

"yups.. kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal,ku jamin hal itu.."kata Jiraiya

"wah terimakasih Jiraiya sama aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.."kata Naruto

"jangan hanya berterima kasih padaku,gadis ini yang membawaku kemari dan akhirnya tahu bakat yang kau miliki.."kata Jiraiya

"terima kasih Sakura-chan"kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura

"sama-sama Naruto-kun.. ini juga karena bakat mu sendiri Naruto-kun"kata Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Naruto

"huh dasar anak muda.. setelah ini kau ikut denganku kita akan ke kantorku untuk membahas kontrak mu,kau juga ikut gadis muda.."kata Jiraiya

"hehehe.. baik kakek Jiraiya kita bisa berangkat sekarang kok.. iya kan Sakura-chan"kata Naruto

" apapun untukmu Naruto-kun.."kata Sakura

"baiklah kita berangkat sekarang"ucap Jiraiya

_-TBC—_

"_penampilan yang luar biasa.."_

"_huh kau tidak akan bisa merebut Sakura-chan dariku.."_

"_karena sekarang aku sudah bisa mencintaimu"_

Balasan Reviewnya :

Aizen L sousuke:makasih dukungannya

: akan ada lagu-lagu dhyo haw lainnya di fanfic ini

Special thanks for kang Dhyo Haw

Arigatou yah udah baca gan minta reviewnya boleh..?


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,Typo,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

,dan Jiraiya turun kebawah bersama-sama dan berjalan ke mobil jiraiya.. tapi sebelum mereka sampai mereka berpapasan dengan Hinata,namun Hinata tetap dengan wajah cueknya tak menyapa salah satu dari mereka..

'kenapa Hinata masih tetap cuek padaku yah,Sejak hari itu dia perlahan-lahan mulai tidak menyapaku..'batin Naruto sambil tetap berjalan dan masuk ke mobil **Chevrolet SS **milik jiraiya

FLASHBACK

2 minggu yang lalu Hinata pergi kerumah Naruto dia ingin menanyakan tentang beberapa soal yang dia anggap sulit pada Naruto,namun yang ditemui Hinata dirumah Naruto hanya Sakura yang sedang mengajari Shion di ruang tamu.. yah Hinata langsung masuk ke rumah Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu karena dia tahu Naruto biasanya sedang belajar bersama Shion jam segini..

"eh Sakura nee-chan.. Naruto nii-san lama sekali sih.."kata Shion

"kenapa..?kamu kangen yah..? awas yah kalo kamu kangen-kangenan sama Naruto-kun.."kata Sakura

"memang kenapa..?"tanya Shion

"aku sudah berpacaran dengannya.."jawab Sakura

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan ganti baju..

"hei-hei ternyata disini ada yang membicarakan aku.."kata Naruto

"hehehe.."tawa Sakura dan Shion

"eh ada Hinata-chan juga toh.. sini jangan malu-malu.. biasanya langsung gabung.."kata Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang diam di di belakang tempat duduk yang di tempati Sakura dan Shion..

"ya baiklah.."kata Hinata yang langsung duduk di kursi kosong dan di ikuti Naruto yang duduk di kursi yang agak panjang

"nah sekarang apa yang akan kita bahas..?"Tanya Naruto

Setelah membahas beberapa materi Sakura langsung berpindah duduk di samping naruto..

"Naruto-kun ingin makan apa..?"tanya Sakura

"terserah kamu yang penting enak.."jawab Naruto

"oh ya aku bawa ramen instan kesukaan kamu.. kita seduh dibelakang yuk.."kata Sakura

"wah kayaknya enak tuh.., tapi mereka berdua..?"tanya Naruto

"tenang aku bawa banyak kok.. yah lumayan kan untuk persediaan kamu.. tapi sisanya masih di jok belakang mobilku.. hehehe.."kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kuncinya kepada Naruto

"tak apa biar kuambil.. oh ya makasih ya Sakura-chan.."ucap Naruto

"kalau mau ambil ini kuncinya.."kata Sakura sambil memberikan Kunci mobilnya kepada Naruto

"yah aku akan ambil kan ramennya kamu masakkan air untuk menyeduhnya yah Sakura-chan.."kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke mobil Honda Jazz milik Sakura..

"huh lama-lama kamu seperti suamiku saja Naruto-kun.."kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke Dapur

'yah memang benar,kalian memang seperti suami istri,saling membantu dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian.. tapi sejujurnya aku yang ingin berada di posisi Sakura-san,tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi,sepertinya aku harus menjauh dari Naruto-kun,aku tidak mau merasa sakit ketika aku melihat mereka bersama-sama seperti itu,mungkin tidak secara langsung,mungkin bertahap.. tapi aku berharap mereka berpisah suatu saat nanti.."batin Hinata

"hei Hinata nee-chan kenapa melamun..?"tanya Shion yang sedang baca buku dan tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang melamun

"eh siapa yang melamun"kata Hinata

"nee-chan tadi.."kata Shion

"e-enggak kok.."kata Hinata

"hei-hei jangan ribut terus.., kita kebelakang yuk kurasa Ramennya sudah matang.."Ajak Narutoyang tanpa mereka sadari sudah kembali dari dapur untuk mengajak mereka makan..

"itu ide bagus.. aku sudah lapar nih.."kata Shion sambil meletakkan bukunya

"ok"kata Hinata

Mereka pun berjalan ke meja makan bersama-sama dan duduk di meja makan masing-masing Naruto di samping Sakura,Hinata di samping Shion

"selamat makaan"kata mereka

"ehh Naruto-kun.."ucap Sakura

"hmm.."kata Naruto sambil melihat ke Sakura

"buka mulutmu.."kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan ramen kepada Naruto

"aaam.. giliran kamu.."kata Naruto

'kau tahu Naruto-kun,aku sangat cemburu melihat kalian berdua,sangat.. mungkin pilihan untuk menjauh darimu adalah pilihan yang tepat'batin Hinata

FLASHBACK END

"nah sekarang perkenalkan siapa namamu anak muda.."kata Jiraiya

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto.."kata Naruto

"Uzumaki yah.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama marga itu.."kata Jiraiya

"banyak yang bilang begitu.."kata Naruto

"owh.. nanti setelah kita coba suaramu di rkeman pertamamu aku akan menyodorkan kontrak padamu.., kontrak itu tergantung hasil yang kau dapat setelah rekaman.. kau mengerti..?"jelas Jiraiya

"yup.. aku mengerti.."kata Naruto

"hei disini aku ngapain..?"tanya Sakura

"kau akan jadi menejer sementara Naruto.., setelah Naruto benar-benar menjadi penyanyi terkenal kau akan diganti menejer profesional.."kata Jiraiya

"owh jadi gitu.."kata Sakura

"nah kita sudah sampai di kantorku/tepatnya studio rekamanku.."kata Jiraiya

"waaah aku saja tidak berani membayangkan akan masuk kesini untuk rekaman.."kata Naruto yang melihat betapa luasnya studio rekaman milik Jiraiya yang terkenal itu yang bernama Sannin Studios

"Nah sekarang kalian masuk kedalam.. aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya.." ucap Jiraiya

"baik"kata Naruto dan Sakura

Mereka pun masuk kedalam studio dan masuk ke dalam ruangan rekaman..

"nah Naruto sekarang mulailah bernyanyi.."kata Jiraiya

"baiklah.."kata Naruto

_dibawah langit biru kini ku bernyanyi  
>ditemani rasa sedih yang sampai kini berhenti<br>tapi kunikmati semua yang terjadi  
>walauku ku rasa pahit tetap kini ku jalani<em>

_hembusan angin kini yang akan menjadi saksi  
>alur cerita yang tak disangka dibalik hari ini<br>diiringi suara retik jam berbunyi seakan kencang ku tak peduli_

_seiring senandung nada yang kunyanyikan dibalik sebuah senyuman  
>kini kerinduan yang mendalam yang kini kurasakan<br>seaakan tertutupi hanya aku yang mengerti  
>dari semua nafas ini 1 dari semua rasa takkan bisa dibohongi<br>dan semua tercipta dibalik hari ini_

_(hoouu) dibalik hari ini ku merasa seakan ku tak berdaya  
>dibalik hari ini ku temukan sebuah rasa yang takan ku lupa<br>oh bayanganmu semua mimpiku itu terasa menyatu  
>dan kupercaya semua ini sebuah kerinduan<em>

"penampilan yang luar biasa.."kata Jiraiya

"terima kasih.."kata Naruto

"sekarang ikut aku,kita akan buatkan kontrak untukmu.."Ucap Jiraiya

"baiklah"kata Naruto

"kau juga gadis muda.."kata Jiraya lagi

"iya-iya.."ucap Sakura

Mereka pun masuk keruangan Jiraiya yang dipenuhi piagam dan piala yang didapatkannya karena prestasinya dalam pencarian bakat-bakat yang luar biasa,setelah Naruto menandatangani kontrak kerjasamanya dengan Jiraiya dia dan Sakura kembali ke Sekolah diantar mobil Jiraiya..

"Nah,besok kalian pulang sekolah akan ku jemput untuk proses selanjutnya pembuatan singlemu itu.."Ucap Jiraiya

"ok.."kata Naruto

"Kita sudah sampai.. sampai jumpa besok.."kata Jiraiya

"yah terimakasih sampai jumpa.."ucap Naruto dan Sakura

Jiraiya pun kembali ke tempat studio meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura didepan gerbang Sekolah..

"huh.. ternyata teman-teman sudah pulang.. oh ya ayo kita ambil tas kita.."ajak Naruto

"ya ayo.."kata Sakura

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka masing-masing..

"oh ya nanti aku tungguin di mobil yah.."ujar Sakura

"baiklah.."

Sakura yang kelasnya lebih dekat langsung mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju mobilnya,tanpa ia ketahui Sasuke yang habis kembali dari kelas karena kunci mobilnya tertinggal di lokernya,sebelum masuk ke mobilnya Sasuke melihat ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan berjalan menghampirinya..

"kau..? Sakura..?" Tanya Sasuke

"huh.. kau..?"ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari namun segera tangannya di tangkap oleh Sasuke..

"akhirnya kita bertemu Sakura.. kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu.. tapi kenapa kau ingin lari dariku..?"ucap Sasuke

"hei lepaskan aku.. aku gak mau lagi ketemu kamu.. lepas.."pinta Sakura

"tapi kenapa..?"Tanya Sasuke

"Karena aku.."ucap Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke

"kau..?"ucap Sasuke kaget

"huh kau tidak akan bisa merebut Sakura-chan dariku.."ucap Naruto

"memangnya kalian sudah jadian huh..?"Tanya Sasuke

"sudah.. memang kenapa..?"Tanya balik Naruto

"Naruto-kun tolong aku.."Ucap Sakura

"Lepaskan Sakura-chan.."ucap Naruto

"huh.. aku tidak mau gara-gara cinta persahabatan kita jadi hancur.. tapi ini kesempatanku untuk mencoba tinjumu Dobe.."ucap Sasuke

"baiklah kalau itu maumu Teme.."ucap Naruto

Mereka berduapun berkelahi di parkiran Sekolah.. untuk pertama kalinya mereka yang selalu akrab kini saling beradu hanya karena cinta..

"argh.."kata Sasuke yang tepat dipukul di bagian perut

"ouch.."ucap Naruto yang terkena tendangan Sasuke juga dibagian perut..

"hentikaaaan.."teriak Sakura yang berlari ke tengah-tengah mereka untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka..

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan serangan mereka masing-masing ketika Sakura tiba-tiba Sakura berada di tengah-tengah mereka..

"Huh kau beruntung Teme.. aku tidak menghajarmu lebih lanjut.."kata Naruto  
>"sudah Naruto-kun aku tidak ingin kalian berkelahi karena aku.. aku tidak mau persahabatan kalian hancur karena aku.. dan Sasuke-kun.. aku tidak mencintaimu lagi aku mencintai Naruto-kun dan akan terus seperti itu.."ucap Sakura<p>

"Sakura..?"kata Sasuke

"terima kasih Sakura-chan.."ucap Naruto

"huh kalau begitu aku pergi saja.."ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke mobilnya

"kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini Naruto-kun..?"Tanya Sakura

"karena sekarang aku sudah bisa mencintaimu"ucap Naruto

"apa aku tidak salah dengar Naruto-kun..?"Tanya Sakura

"Tidak.. aku memang sudah mulai mencintaimu Sakura-chan.."ucap Naruto

-TBC—

"kenapa kau tidak lagi bersama dengannya..?"

"begini, aku punya rencana tapi memerlukan waktu lama.."

"kau yakin akan hal itu Sasuke..?"

Balasan reviewnya "

Aizen L sousuke : oke gan..

Hyun yi : yah kan alat/benda yang anda gunakan untuk melihat fic saya adalah benda padat,entah itu komputer/hp/apalah.. anda bisa membuang alat anda ke sana.. terima kasih.. (^_^)

Maaf yah agak lama updatenya berhubung authornya lagi banyak kerjaan lain jadi agak lama..

Makasih yah udah membaca fic ini..  
>kalau boleh minta kritik sarannya di review yah..<p>

SPESIAL THANKS FOR DHYO HAW


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,Typo,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

-setelah pertarungan tadi Naruto dan Sakura masuk kemobil Sakura dan menuju rumah Naruto..

"hey.. Naruto-kun setelah ini kau harus istirahat,gak boleh kemana-mana,dirumah ajah.. persiapkan dirimu buat besok.."perintah Sakura

"iya nyonya.."kata Naruto

"jangan iya-iya mulu.. harus ada buktinya nanti aku suruh Shion untuk gak biarin kamu keluar.."Ucap Sakura

"huh.. kau protektive sekali Sakura-chan.."keluh Naruto

"terserah apa katamu.., kita sudah sampai,sampai jumpa Naruto-kun.."ucap Sakura

"sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan.."

"iya"

-setelah turun dari mobil Naruto langsung masuk rumah dan segera mandi.. namun sebelum mandi dia melihat Shion sudah ada di ruang tamu..  
>"kata Sakura nee-chan aku disuruh ngawasin Naruto nii-san biar gak keluar,jadi Naruto-nii jangan kemana-mana yah.."kata Shion<p>

"tenang saja setelah makan siang aku akan tidur kok jadi gak perlu diawasin kalau kamu banyak kerjaan kamu boleh pulang.."ujar Naruto

"janji yah..?"tanya Shion

"iya.."

"yaudah aku pulang yah,tapi jangan bilang Sakura-nee kalau aku pulang"

"iya"

"Daaah"Shion pun pulang ke rumah dan Naruto langsung ke dapur membuat makanan,setelah makan siang dia langsung tidur..

-keesokan harinya Sakura seperti biasa menjemput Naruto dengan mobil honda Jazznya..

"hai udah siap untuk nanti..?"tanya Sakura

"siap selalu.."jawab Naruto

"baiklah kita berangkat"Kata Sakura

"oke.."

-tak terasa Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing,sementara itu Hinata yang sedang duduk di kantin bertemu dengan Sasuke..

"hey gadis Hyuga.."panggil Sasuke

"aku punya nama Sasuke-kun.."kata Hinata

"huh aku tidak tahu siapa namamu tahu.."kata Sasuke

"namaku Hinata,Hinata Hyuga"ucap Hinata

"Hi-Hinata kau bilang..?"tanya Sasuke

"iya.. memang kenapa..?"tanya balik Hinata

"kau gadis tembem dari Kirigakure..?"tanya Sasuke

"hey.. bagaimana kau tahu..?"tanya balik Hinata

"sudah kuduga.."ucap Sasuke

"huh.. apa maksudmu..?"tanya Hinata yang semakin kebingungan

"huuuh.. sebenarnya aku malas mengatakannya.. tapi ya begini,kau ingat dengan cowok jabrik,dan ayam yang pernah memanggilmu gadis tembem dulu..?"tanya Sasuke

"jadi kau..?"ucap Hinata

"iya aku cowok yang sering kau panggil ayam itu.."kata Sasuke

"lalu si cowok jabrik itu Naruto-kun..?"tanya Hinata

"yups benar sekali.."ucap Sasuke

'jadi itu alasan mengapa aku selalu merasa nyaman saat aku di dekat Naruto-kun..? Naruto-kun adalah cowok Jabrik yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.. pantas saja'batin Hinata

"hey ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun kemana..?"tanya Hinata

"mungkin di kelas bersama Sakura"tanya Sasuke

"kenapa kau tidak lagi bersama dengannya..?"tanya Hinata

"dia merebut cinta pertamaku.. Sakura.."kata Sasuke

"owh jadi cinta pertamamu Sakura yah..?" tanya Hinata

"iya.. dan kau juga .. cinta pertamamu Naruto kan..?"tanya Sasuke

"iya.."

"bagaimana rasanya kalau kau ditinggalkan oleh cinta pertamamu..?"tanya Sasuke

"sebenarnya sih sakit banget.."kata Hinata

"itulah yang kurasakan.. kita memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu merebut kembali cinta pertama kita.. benarkan..? cinta pertama itu harus diperjuangkan Hinata"ucap Sasuke

"baiklah aku setuju.."kata Hinata

"begini, aku punya rencana tapi memerlukan waktu lama.."kata Sasuke

"apa rencanamu..?"tanya Hinata

"tahap pertama,kau harus bersikap biasa saja terhadapnya.. tetap cari perhatian dia agar dia tidak terlalu jauh mencintai Sakura dan jangan pernah bilang kalau kau adalah gadis tembemnya dulu,tahap kedua dan seterusnya biarkan aku yang mengurusnya kau lakukan saja tahap pertama terus.. ok.."perintah Sasuke

"ok.."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekelas dan ingat kataku tadi.. daah"ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kekelasnya di ikuti Hinata yang ikut kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.. namun sebelum masuk kekelas Sasuke sambil berjalan menelpon kakaknya yaitu Itachi Uchiha..

"bagaimana pendapatmu kak..?"tanya Sasuke

"kau yakin akan hal itu Sasuke..?"Tanya Itachi

"yah yakin sekali.."kata Sasuke

"baiklah kalau begitu akan kuurus semuanya aku akan pulang kerumah dalam waktu kurang dari setahun lagi karena urusan disini masih sangat banyak.. jadi kau bisa melakukan rencanamu itu dengan jangka waktu tersebut.. kalau kau sampai gagal aku tidak akan kembali.. kau mengerti..?"tanya itachi

"aku mengerti kak.., aku akan mulai rencanaku mulai besok"kata Sasuke

"baiklah,kalau begitu good luck adikku tersayang.."kata Itachi

"huuuh.. iya-iya.. bye kak.."

"Bye"

-Sasuke pun langsung mematikan hpnya dan masuk kekelas.. seperti biasa dia duduk disebelah Naruto dan seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi antara mereka berdua kemarin..

'kau lihat saja nanti dobe,Sakura akan jadi milikku,aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan matang jadi dalam permainanku ini kau yang akan kalah dobe..'batin Sasuke disertai senyuman sinisnya..

-TBC—

"waaaah indah sekali pemandangannya.."

"_kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik untuk syuting pertamamu"_

"_kau tahu aku seneng banget kamu mau kembali ikut belajar bareng lagi"_

Arigatou yang udah baca..

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yah..


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST FIRST LOVE**

Summary : Tidak punya keluarga,tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayamg orang tua selalu bekerja saat pulang sekolah Kehidupan pribadinya sudah susah ditambah lagi kehidupan percintaannya,bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca..Bad summary..

Author : Camel-kun

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Pairing : Naruto U.,Hinata H.,Sasuke U.,Sakura H.

Warning : OOC,Geje,Typo,dll

"…" : talk

'…' : inner talk

-…- : skip time

~… : pengenalan char

-di dalam kelas Hinata saat menjelang pulang

"hey Hinata.."panggil Saakura

"iya ada apa..?"jawab Hinata

"akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak lagi main kerumah Naruto-kun lagi,ada apa Hinata..?"

"tidak apa-apa,aku Cuma sedang banyak pikiran,memang kenapa..?,Shion-chan mencariku yah..?"tanya balik Hinata

"owh begitu.. sebenarnya sih begitu,aku gak enak sama Shion,dia nyari'in kamu terus,kamu kan ahli di bidang Ipa dan Bahasa,aku dan Naruto-kun tidak ahli dalam pelajaran itu,jadi besok lusa kamu kerumah Naruto-kunyah,kalau besok dia mungkin sedang istirahat"jelas Sakura

'pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba,pas banget aku sekalian menjalankan rencana Sasuke-kun'batin Hinata

"bagaimana Hinata..?"tanya Sakura

"baiklah,besok lusa aku akan ke sana"ucap Hinata

-kriiiiiing-

Bel berbunyi tanda waktunya pulang,semua murid pulang kecuali Naruto dan Sakura yang akan melakukan Syuting videoklip single Naruto bersama Jiraiya,setibanya Jiraiya di sekolah Naruto,Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Jiraiya..

"kita akan melakukan Syuting dimana..?"tanya Naruto

"kita akan melakukan syuting di perkebunan teh di perbatasan Konoha.."jawab Jiraiya

Setelah melakukan perjalanan hampir satu jam mereka sampai di perkebunan teh yang Jiraiya sebut tadi

"waaaah indah sekali pemandangannya.."ucap Sakura

"kita akan Syuting di sini,jadi persiapkan dirimu.."ucap Jiraiya

"etto.. bos model wanitanya tidak jadi datang karena sedang sakit.."ucap salah satu kru

"huuh.. baiklah kalau begitu kau yang akan jadi modelnya.."ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Sakura

"a-aku.."ucap Sakura bingung

"ya kau.."kata Jiraiya

"tapi aku tak bisa akting.."kata Sakura

"gak perlu akting,kamu rileks saja,anggap saja kau sedang pacaran sama dia.. kalian pacaran kan..?"tanya Jiraiya

"iya sih.."kata Sakura

"ya sudah persiapkan dirimu.."ucap Jiraiya sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"baiklah.."

Naruto dan Sakura segera mengganti baju mereka dengan baju properti yang sudah di sediakan..

_{Di awali Naruto yang bermain gitar di atas batu ditemani foto Sakura dan kue tart,Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi}_

_dibawah langit biru kini ku bernyanyi  
>ditemani rasa sedih yang sampai kini berhenti<br>tapi kunikmati semua yang terjadi  
>walauku ku rasa pahit tetap kini ku jalani<br>_

_{di lanjutkan dengan akting Sakura Dan Naruto yang saling kejar kejaran di kebun teh, yang akan di buat seperti mengingatkan masa lalu Naruto dan Sakura}_

_hembusan angin kini yang akan menjadi saksi  
>alur cerita yang tak disangka dibalik hari ini<br>diiringi suara retik jam berbunyi seakan kencang ku tak peduli_

_{ditambahi bumbu romance saat mereka berada di sebuah kapal kecil di atas danau dekat kebun teh}_

_seiring senandung nada yang kunyanyikan dibalik sebuah senyuman  
>kini kerinduan yang mendalam yang kini kurasakan<br>seaakan tertutupi hanya aku yang mengerti  
>dari semua nafas ini 1 dari semua rasa takkan bisa dibohongi<br>dan semua tercipta dibalik hari ini  
><em> 

_{dan di akhiri di sebuah makam yang ada foto Sakura di samping batu nisannya beserta kue tart yang ia bawa tadi}_

_(hoouu) dibalik hari ini ku merasa seakan ku tak berdaya  
>dibalik hari ini ku temukan sebuah rasa yang takan ku lupa<br>oh bayanganmu semua mimpiku itu terasa menyatu  
>dan kupercaya semua ini sebuah kerinduan<em>

"Cut" ucap Jiraiya

"kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik untuk syuting pertamamu"_ kata Jiraiya lagi_

"terima kasih"ucap Naruto

"nah kalian akan kuantar pulang setelah ini.."kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah.."ucap Naruto dan Sakura

"ini kartu kredit untuk mengambil uangmu,kau bisa ambil uangmu di atm aku sudah mengisinya sesuai dengan klausul kontrak kita, dan bonus jika single mu ini langsung melejit di pasaran.."kata Jiraiya sambil memberikan kartu kredit kepada Naruto

"terimakasih.. ya baiklah bisa kita pulang sekarang saja..?"tanya Naruto

"hey-hey kau buru-buru sekali.. baiklah kalau itu maumu.. ayo kuantar kalian pulang.."kata Jiraiya

-2 hari kemudian di rumah Naruto,Hinata datang untuk menepati ucapannya pada Sakura

Tok-tok-tok Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto..

"eh Hinata-chan..?"ucap naruto

"yah boleh aku masuk Naruto-kun..?"tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum

"boleh silahkan masuk"kata Naruto

"eh Hinata-neechan pas banget aku bingung nih masalah pelajaran ipa ini bantuin yah Hinata-neechan.."ucap Shion

"baiklah Shion-chan.. au disini memang untuk membantumu.. hehehe.."kata Hinata

"belajarnya nanti dulu,sekarang kita makan siang dulu.."ucap Sakura yang datang dari dapur membawakan makanan untuk mereka semua..

"waah sayur bayam yah Sakura-nee.."ucap Shion

"iya ini kesukaanmu kan..?"tanya Sakura

"iya.."

"nah sekarang kita makan.."ucap Naruto

"baiklah.."ucap Shion dan Hinata

Mereka pun makan bersama, Naruto disamping Sakura,dan Hinata di samping Shion mereka saling berhadapan.. ditengah makan Hinata menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan Naruto..

"Naruto-kun kalau kamu makan jangan buru-buru,belepotan tuh.."ucap Hinata sambil mengambil tisu di sakunya dan mengelap waja Naruto yang belepotan

"eh-hehehe.. maaf yah Hinata-chan jadi merepotkan mu.."ucap Naruto

"tidak apa-apa kok.."ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"ciyee ada cinta segitiga dih.."ledek Shion

"segi empat kali.."ucap Hinata

"Hinata-neechan.."teriak Shion dengan muka cemberut

"hehehe.. bercanda Shion kau jadi imut kalau kau cemberut loh"kata Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Shion

"aduh sakit neechan.."ucap Shion

"hehehe.."Shion dan Hinata tertawa bersama

'huh kuharap Naruto-kun tidak terpengaruh kata-kata Shion.. dan semoga keputusanku untuk mengajak Hinata kembali ke sini tidak merubah hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun..'batin Sakura

"kau tahu aku seneng banget kamu mau kembali ikut belajar bareng lagi"ucap Naruto

"aku juga seneng banget bisa ketemu Shion-chan lagi.."ucap Hinata

'sepertinya dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Shion-chan ,huh aku terlalu berharap..'batin Naruto

'maaf Naruto-kun sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan semoga rencana Sasuke-kun berhasil'batin Hinata

-TBC—

"cepat cari informasi tentang desa ini.."

"videoklipmu melejit di pasaran, kau akan mendapatkan bonus dariku.."

"Maaf tapi hubunganmu dan dia akan berakhir sebentar lagi.."

MAKASIH UDAH BACA..

DIUNGGU REVIEWNYA..

SPECIAL THANKS FOR Dhyo haw


End file.
